The Greener Beast of Konoha
by Verdigurl
Summary: The spell didn't work, and Fiyero never came for Elphaba. In the haste of an escape, she's killed and meets an - unusual creature, who promises a second chance. But, she doesn't see this rebirth as one, because she's still green. And still as snarky as ever. Konoha won't know what hit them.
1. This Girl, Alive

**Author's Note**: **So, yo. I really like Wicked and I was saddened somewhat to find I'd read most of the crossovers, so I thought I'd do one myself. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I probably don't own Wicked to begin with, let alone anything important.**

**xxx**

**X Wicked X**

**xxx**

_**Chapter One:**_

_This Girl, Alive._

**xxx**

She'd been flying for hours, days even, if she had even bothered to count, but she hadn't. Her ears felt like they were being filled up with gunk, cheeks bristle cold, like a morning fog. Goodness knows she had tried everything she could have, tried to be good, tried to prove her worth. But everyone in that place was just so _cruel._

Except Glinda and Fiyero. They'd both been so nice to her, though she could say different for the pink wearing girl the first time the two met. Black is this year's pink? Ha. Painting nails was the last thing she would've seen herself done, let alone falling in love with a brainless buffon who thought that life was nothing better than to spend it freely, just like he wanted to do.

And this was what she was.

_Free._

The wind tossed her spindle-like hair through the air, billowing delicately. The feeling felt even more emphasised that the day had changed. All those tears she had been crying before, they were all gone now. Swept away with the wind that chased the end of her broomstick as she rocketed through the air.

He didn't make it back, Fiyero. She'd waited, for days in the trapdoor, but she didn't get any signal. No tapping on the roof, no one callowlily shrieking her name, or any other horrendous name that the Ozians had made up for her. Elphaba would have just been fine. She was too scared to venture out to find him, the fields around the castle were _burning._

It was dark out. The stars were out.

"_What are you doing out here?" Nessarose had asked her once, when she was sitting outside. Father didn't know, he never cared for what she did, as long as it didn't harm the family's reputation._

"_Nothing." She replied. "Just staring, there's nothing here though."_

And then, the sky rippled like something she'd never seen before. Staticy, the atmospheric roof gradually morphed into a bright blue sky, unlike the one she usually saw every day in Oz.

A shock wave rippled through the land, following after the running sky, stretching from one side of the earth to the other in one stride. It threw her back, almost off her broom entirely. She flipped and fiddled in the air, her beloved hat almost blowing away.

The air changed around her dramatically, like the scent. It smelt clearer, but before she could take it in, Elphaba worked on dodging the flying rocks - no, _boulders_ that propelled through the air, dust clouds following in their trail as they violently rocketed, crashing in the land behind her eyes. She hoped that nobody got hit by those, wherever she was. She'd lost track of place and time long ago, but now she wished upon herself the power of that knowledge, for this sudden fear that struck her like a cleaver was terrifying. For it to almost make her crash, she wondered if it had been made by someone.

The sudden change in her surroundings caught her off guard. More boulders went flying, and this time, she was too late.

The Wicked Witch of the West had just gotten killed by a bolder infested tornado.

**XXXX**

And then she landed into darkness. Not one, where she lost all sight of hope, or willingness to go on. It was overwhelming and enveloping, and it was all around. You couldn't breathe without sucking it in, move without the fear of bumping into something that could possibly bump back.

This darkness was enveloping, oh how it clutched at her chest. She never had liked the dark - it seemed so silly, she was an adult! They're not meant to be afraid of silly, little things! - and just standing here scared her to her wits ends.

_Correction,_ Elphaba told herself, as she tried to look around for something more recognizable than _just_ the colour black. _Floating, not standing. Damn, this no feet thing pisses me off._

Not one, where she lost all sight of hope, or willingness to go on. It was overwhelming and enveloping, and it was all around. You couldn't breathe without sucking it in, move without the fear of bumping into something that could possibly bump back.

She swore into the haze.

And even more strangely, the smoke answered back just as sarcastically.

"_**Rather rude, don't you think, strolling into someone's personal space without a permit?**_" It paused, a man's voice, though she couldn't be sure. It was very ambiguous. "_**The clipper card station is on the other side, sweetie.**_"

Her response was almost immediate, as if she were alive and back on the streets in the city. "Don't think you've noticed, but I can't stroll, let alone walk right now, so if you don't mind, I'd rather not be heckled by some pompous, pedantic person!" Her hands were still held up slightly in front, teeth grinding. Her mother would always tell her off for doing that. "If you don't like it, you're more than welcome to shut the fuck up, because right now I'm trying to deal with the fact that I'm _dead._"

The voice didn't reply, but instead, she witnessed the shadows, collecting, spiraling, forming into a bigger cloud formation that towered over her, like a creepy child's tale. It didn't have arms, but it's long thick body whisked above and looked down, directly at the girl.

The smoke settled peacefully, breaking out into a rumble. She figured it was laughing, and though as scared as she was - Elphie was the type of girl to hide behind words - it didn't feel menacing.

Strange, should it?

Maybe she was just crazy.

Maybe that was a side effect of dying.

"_**Don't mind me saying, but I think you're adjusting to it alrighty. Better than some. Most people will freeze at the sight of me, and try to run.**__"_

"Again," She said, one finger pointing to the ground. "No feet."

"_**Wise observation you have there.**__" _It replied. She could see the grin on it's face, though it's body was hard to distinguish from the haze. "_**Well done.**_"

_Wow,_ Elphaba thought, blinking. _Even in death, I'm being mocked. It's like I'm alive again._

"Who are you?"

"_**Depends on what you believe. Who do you think I am?**__"_

She paused to think. "Well, I _am_ dead. So I'm going to have the guts to say that you're Death, maybe? A demon?"

That was something she had believed in while she was alive. She believed in evil and demons were nothing short of the idea. This felt like a bad place, wherever she was.

"_**How unoriginal."**_

Behind it, in the darkness, she could feel beady red eyes lusting after her. It certainly felt like they wanted her, she felt too vulnerable in this death state. The back of her mouth tasted burned, like she drank water too fast, that it went down the wrong pipe and the voices that weren't _it's _made themselves present.

"_i WAnT mY TaYLEiPo!"_ It screeched and her ears vibrated, hands automatically covering them up tight. "_YoU HAvE mY TaYLeiPO!_"

"What?" She whispered, blinking as it howled again, many more eyes blinking open around her.

Hell. Elphaba was in hell, just like Father had wished, all those years ago.

It was a sure mistake to answer it, though she didn't purposely. Only barely did it miss her neck, lunging into the darkness behind her as she held her head, the creature still spouting out nonsense.

"_**Oh shut up will you?**__" _The voice ordered, sounding peeved. _"__**This is the first time in a **__**long**__** time that someone's come to visit, and the first thing you do it attack? I raised you better!"**_

In her mind, she imagined an old man shaking a cane.

He laughed curtly. "_**Mind you, I raised it to kill, not to miss.**__"_

"So I am going to die here?"

"_**What, don't you think you're dead enough?**_"

"But you just said….."

"_**You're dead, they can't harm you. Only the living. Though they don't have brains so I guess they can't tell the difference…**__"_

"I thought you raised them to be _better."_

The voice huffed. "_**Who can blame 'em? Like I said, we haven't had a guest in a long time. Won't you stay for a bit?**_"

Dahlia sighed. "I really don't have a choice, do I?"

"_**No. And to be honest, I don't like witches, so you'll be out here soon enough, trust me.**__"_

Something curled around her wrist and guided her to a very plain looking room. She didn't expect something like that, but in this light, she could see the figure clearly. Though it didn't make him less dark.

He was a wisp. Nothing more she could do to describe him. The creature from outside followed them in, only one though, and curled up in a corner, not daring to move an inch.

"Is that a dog?" She asked, only to be met with silence, and then the wisp changing to something more exciting on his mind. She decided to call it a him. No way it could be a girl.

"_**So, you're dead! How do you feel! D'you like it?**__"_

"I feel dead." She deadpanned and the Wisp laughed. She couldn't see why, she was being serious.

"_**Ah, always with the jokes! You, my dear, I think I shall keep. I lied earlier, when I said I hadn't had guests around. They do pop up, but my lovelies get to them before I even wake up!**__"_

"I thought you said they only hurt the living!"

"_**I lied about that too.**__"_

"You seem to lie about a lot of things."

He coughed. "_**Well, I can say that you certainly are dead.**__"_

_No joking,_ Elphaba frowned, getting tired of standing in the nude. It was rather uncomfortable. _You'd think I'd notice….._

"_**Anyway, you must be wondering why you're here, yes? Of course you are, you're a witch, it's nature to do such things!**__"_

"Go on."

"_**So, you being dead, you might think you can't go back home. And you're right, you can't. Sorry, but interesting enough, you ended up here. That means they haven't been able to process you upstairs, so short story even shorter, I'm sending you into a new body!"**_

"Oh."

A chair appeared behind her, as if he made it magically appear with the flick of a hand. Stub. Arm-thingy, whatever. "_**Sit, sit. Here, sign out these documents.**__"_

"What are they?"

The green maiden closed her eyes, feeling the weight in her cheeks droop as she leaned her head back.

"_TaYLeiPO!_" The thing yelled from behind her. "_TaYLeiPO!"_

_Just shut up already, _she thought, her eyes scrunching up. She couldn't feel pain, but damn she was tired.

**XXXX**

**So yes, Hiya! I'm Verdigurl! I hoped you liked it so far, so please follow, fave, rate,review, whatever! :D**

**See you next time!**


	2. This Girl, Born

**Author's Note: Hey again. Here's a quick update, just because I'm procrastinating.**

**XXXX**

**X Wicked X**

**xxx**

_**Chapter Two:**_

_This Girl, Born._

**XXXX**

Miyuki was in her prime. She was happy, truly happy with how her life had gone., though she hadn't expected an arranged marriage. She had come from a well of family that lived on the borders of the land of Fire; before, she had never visited the Konohagakure. Never expected to be wed to the sonn of a merchant who was apparently good friends with her own father.

"_It's okay_." He had told her, just before she left for her new life. "_Do your best to make our family proud, my love. We have our life here and yours is there in Konoha. You'll love it, trust me. You'll be wonderful."_

That had been five years ago, and she hadn't seen them since, but only corresponded with them through letters that a carrier hawk would take. Her husband loved to work with animals, and his hobby was breeding hawks. The wedding had been lavish and meeting all these new people would be overwhelming to anyone, but this little country girl made sure she wouldn't be underhanded by anyone. She kept her cool and was firm.

They didn't love each other at first. How you could you love a stranger you never met before? They were awkward together, not always agreeing, but she only started falling in love with him a year after their wedding, when their son was born. There was a compassion, an adoration in his eyes that she hadn't seen before, and it made her heart flutter, as if she were a teenager again.

With a swollen belly, the maiden lifted herself out of the bed and slowly got dressed. It was difficult to get around and this time, she felt like the baby was much heavier, more active it seemed. Miyuki had a lot of sleepless nights. Her husband got kicked once when he was sleeping; the two jolting right out of bed. They had a boy, a heir already, so they both wished for a girl.

_That would be lovely,_ she thought, waddling down the hallway to her son's room. _Just a couple more days babygirl, then everything can start…._

Akihito was already awake, of course. He was his father's son, after all. The two were more similar than she had expected. He had his brown hair and silver eyes, but her face which was round with high cheekbones that made her eyes pop. That was the first compliment he gave her, the day they met.

"Okaa-san!" The four year old called, smiling brilliantly, jumping up from his desk. The kid liked to learn, and Miyuki couldn't see anything wrong with letting him read when he wanted to. "Good morning!"

"Hey there." She chuckled, smiling softly. She was a soft spoken woman, most of the time. "Where's that Otou-san of yours gotten to?"

"He's gone out to work!"

Her eyebrow raised. He hadn't said anything, but then again, what he did at work really wasn't any of her business. She was the mother of the house, and her child - soon to be pluralized - was her priority.

"Good Morning!" He yelled, talking to her stomach. "I hope you come soon, it's boring already!"

Miyuki laughed. "She'll come when she's ready hun."

She should have really been at home, but the strong willed woman made her son come along with her to help with the shopping, thinking that they should have barbeque tonight, with some tea. She couldn't wait to drink it again, it was a hassle to be limited to certain foods.

**XXXX**

Five days later, a day later, Miyuki began having contractions that came fast and furious, just as she was in the middle of coming back home from a friends house; Miyuki visiting because of a newborn, a lady who was married to a ninja. They had a son, and she fawned over him like there was no tomorrow.

_Soon,_ she thought, forcing out a jarred breath, grinding her teeth as another contraction pulsed through. Her husband had made it back from work earlier to find her not home. Her son had went to get him, when Mama told him to.

He was waiting outside for now. The nurses in here were a little different to the ones she had last time, though last time she had Akihito at home. Fifteen hours with that kid; at least this one was going quicker, for what pain she'd caused before.

"Momikaichuu-san, you're just about dilated enough to start pushing."

"My Otto-san…" She panted. "P-Please get him for me."

The younger nurse nodded, lightly walking out of the room to get Osami. Miyuki groaned lowly, curling up as the nurse told her to start pushing. Her toes scrunched and Akihito waited patiently outside for his sibling to be born.

With an exasperated moan, she heard the cries of a newborn behind closed eyes, her right hand gripping tightly on Osami's. When he let go abruptly, she figured he wanted to see their baby, so she laid back with closed, tired eyes.

Then, she heard the gasping, and opened them right back up.

"W-What's happening?" She called, out of breath. "O-Osmai?"

When didn't reply - he looked too flabbergasted to answer, she sat up and saw her baby in the nurse's arms as she told the younger nurse to go fetch one of the Hyuuga nurses.

Miyuki's first thought that she was dead, seriously.

No child could be _that _green.

**XXXX**

"Really?" Miyuki asked, cradling the sniffling baby in her arms. She'd been whisked off for quite some time, leaving Osami to comfort his sobbing wife. This was the first time she'd been able to hold her daughter in hours.

Kazami nodded, his pale eyes not enthralled with inspecting their daughter anymore. "Apart from a rather large mass of natural chakra which has an undetermined affinity - you won't know what type she is until she's older, or trained more - she's perfectly healthy, apart from having green skin. Did you happen to eat or drink anything during your pregnancy that could have caused this?"

"No." She said immediately. "No, I followed my doctor's advice. I stayed away from green tea and I ate the things she advised."

After a few more stressed questions, the new parents sat in silence once the doctor left. Osami rubbed his eyes tiredly and Miyuki frowned.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "This _has_ to be my fault."

"Nonsense." He replied, snapping. "There's nothing for you to apologize. She's green, yes, but she's healthy. It's better than a stillborn."

"How is she going to live?" Miyuki questioned.

"Happily. We'll give her all the love we can, and hope that others around her will do the same."

The mother nodded, as the small girl yawned widely, her little button nose twitching, eyes wrinkled shut like walnuts. Even if she was green, she seemed like a happy child.

"Hiromi-chan." She whispered, watching as her hand curled around her own forefinger like it was a lifeline, holding dearly. Miyuki wanted to sleep, but she couldn't stop looking. Entranced, she was. "Hey there."

**XXXX**

Hiromi's first thought on this new body was one of frustration. She was used to being ignored and having to do a lot of things on her own, which she didn't mind. But being in a baby's body proved to be frustrating, as all she _could_ do was barf, eat, cry and poop. Oh, and also be babbled to by her mother, brother - and sometimes in private - father.

The life of a baby was tiresome, and many times she forgot what happened yesterday, or even an hour ago and would nod off to sleep if left alone long enough.

She grew out of sleeping in the cot when she was three, moving into a big girl's bed, which made her incredibly happy.

_No more cots!_ She thought, her hands punching the air.

The third year of her life was the first time they let her explore the town with them. Hiromi had gotten bored of looking at the painted walls of her nursery - while pretty, you can only look at something for so long before wanting to look at someone else - and being outdoors had made her tremendously happy.

But, like with her past life - key word being past, as she didn't like to ponder on it too much - the people here liked to stare too.

And, oh boy, were they ever so not discrete about it.

They'd whisper as she passed, when her back was turned, when they passed the house in pairs, when they thought she wasn't listening.

"_Look at her skin!"_

"_Oh my god, really? That's so - "_

"_Ew!"_

She could tell her mother took this the hardest. Sometimes the most cruel people, while innocently enough, came up to enquire her. A tedious thing. She looked like she wanted to punch some of them, really hard.

Hiromi wouldn't have minded if she had. Goodness knows a slap or two really lets off steam.

And it wasn't till one day that they were walking in the street, coming home from a restaurant when a rather tall man approached them, smiling. He had an odd hat, while she had an odd look on her face, staring up at the man.

"Good morning, Momikaichuu-san."

Her mother reacted immediately, as well as her brother, putting a hand on the back of her head, forcing her to bow. This disgruntled her, as they didn't have to do that sort of thing, just saying it would have been fine.

"Hello Hokage-sama!" Akihito chirped.

Miyuki sighed. "Good morning, Hokage-sama. How are you?"

"I'm doing good." He said, stroking his beard. His eyes wandered to the girl that was holding the woman's hand tightly, holding, her large silver eyes staring right back at him, not wavering for a second.

"_Hiromi."_ Her mother whispered harshly. "It's rude to stare. Say hello!"

Her eyebrow raised at the thought.

_What, so now I'm not allowed to? How pedantic._

"Hello." She said calmly.

"My my." The man said, crouching down. "I believe this is the first time I've had the pleasure of meeting you young lady."

She nodded.

"Do you have a name?"

Hiromi cracked the smallest of smiles. "Midori."

"Hiromi-chan!" Akihito said, putting his arm around her neck.

She poked her tongue at him. "Obaka."

"I'm sorry," Her mother said to him, as he stood back up. "She's quite the joke maker, even if it is at her own expense…."

"I don't mind if you say it." Hiromi said. "No, I didn't drink too much green tea if you're wondering.

"_Hiromi!"_

This made the Hokage smile widely, amused at the audacity that the young girl had. It seemed that she wasn't simply afraid of what the civilians thought of her, which was something he admired in her. Her long brown hair reached her shoulders, cheekbones hanging in place. Even if she wasn't green, she probably would have been very popular.

Not to say that her greenness held her back.

"I don't care what they say about me, Hokage-shi." She said honestly. "I only care about my family, sir. If they choose to be outwardly rude, they might find themselves with unlucky fortunes."

Her mother signed, but covered her mouth, forcing her to stop talking all together. She apologized again for her daughter's actions and bidded farewell to their village's renowned leaded. Apparently nothing was sacred to the girl. Her father smiled when he heard, but told her not to try it again.

This was just another day for the kid.

_Tomorrow,_ she thought. _Tomorrow will be better._

**XXXX**

**Omake:**

Akihito couldn't recall a time where he had been more excited in his life. Going to work with father was exciting, yes, but getting a sibling was something worth waiting for. Mama's belly had grown, and his content had peaked. He waited patiently, and when his father came to get his - hours too long, it seemed - he bounced out of his chair and obediently followed.

Hiromi, by far was a surprise to everyone.

And Miyuki, in all honesty, should've expected what came out of her son's mouth. Not disgust or repellent, but awe.

"Green!" He shouted, causing Hiromi to squeal. "That's so cool!"

He was his father's child, after all.

**XXXX**

**Replies:**

**edboy4926: Thank you!**

**iamgoku: Well, yeah. That's the thing with reborn stories, but I promise it won't be as slow! It'll be fun! :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**Translations**

**Hiromi (****裕美****)**

Hiro - abundant (**裕**)

Mi - beauty (**美**)

**Obaka** - little idiot.

_**Shi**_** (****氏****) - ** is used in formal writing, and sometimes in very polite speech, for referring to a person who is unfamiliar to the speaker, typically a person who the speaker has never met.

**XXXX**


	3. This Girl, Karma-Prone

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has faved and followed. Please leave a review after reading, telling me about what you think so far, and I'll try my best to write more. :)**

**XXXX**

**X Wicked X**

**xxx**

_**Chapter Three:**_

_This Girl, Karma-Prone._

**XXXX**

Like the majority of her family, Hiromi was born with tall genes. The girl wasn't overly tall, no, but she was a good height, one that pleased her. She didn't want to be smaller, that would only lessen her more in the eyes of the public. She didn't want to give them any more reasons to hate her, and she found that they were pitiful. Much like those munchkins, they were prone to some nasty naivety.

Which was why she was here, in the kitchen, holding up a flyer to her mother and father. Her brother hadn't arrived home yet - he went to a civilian school, and they ended close to dinnertime. That was a fair while away, and Hiromi wanted to take this quiet time now so that she wouldn't get made fun of by him.

"Please!" She said, almost in a yelling voice, acting extremely jumpy. Considerably human she felt, while in this body. Her body wouldn't stop moving sometimes. "Let me go!"

Her mother was washing the dishes, but never turned around. Instead, she left Hiromi's father to deal with the child. She wasn't all too close to her mother - her brother was the one that doted over her the most, always talking about her, being at the brunt end of the bullying stick, annoying children pointing out how much of a freak she was.

She'd prove them wrong. She wasn't going to mess up this time.

"Otou-san!"

"_Hiromi-chan!_" Her mother said, clicking the plate down. "Inside voice, please."

Her father patted her head. "Don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself?"

"No!" Hiromi said firmly. "If I enter, I'll be bettering myself!"

"How will you be _bettering _yourself? Do you know the percentage of people who _die_ after graduating?"

Hiromi sighed. _Why does she hate ninja's so much? It''s like I've gone back to Oz with Father again…_

It was a fair comment to say that the two men of the house got along much better that the women did. There wasn't a day of the week that they wouldn't argue about the most senile things. Osami thought that maybe she got this type of attitude because of her condition - speaking about it set her off in a ranting mode, usually - and the snappiness that came along with it was most likely from her Mother herself. The two were more alike than he would admit to.

"You're only five, sweetheart." He said softly, a hand on her head to calm her hyperactivity. "You've got another year to wait."

"I know! But if I asked then, I don't _know_ what will happen!"

The girl wasn't afraid to point out her Mother at all.

**XXXX**

Many of her afternoons, she'd spend alone. Granted to say, it was expected on Hiromi's part - who'd want to hang out with someone like her? Brother was at school most days, or gone to other friend's houses to play or stay the night. Father often went away for work and her mother - well, you could guess how most of their interactions would turn out. She wasn't a difficult child, no. But she did have a problem with shutting her mouth and knowing when to stop. She was very blunt sometimes, almost without tactful finesse. Not to say that she didn't have a sharper than a sword tongue because sometimes, her father wondered if she was literally _born_ with phrases lined up, all at a second's notice.

So, the house, no. While it was nicely furnished and always stocked with yummy foods - her favourite being an orange fish that was sliced onto riceballs, something that her Mother had tried to teach her once - Hiromi prefered to be outside, or rather a better reason, out of the vicinity of her eyeing Mother. Just as long as she came back on time, behaved and ate everything that was given to her, she didn't care where her daughter went. Heck, she could run away to the land of waves, and she wouldn't bat an eyelash.

Often, she'd go into the library and hide in the Jounin section, a part that was off limits to the public. Sometimes the higher uppers would spot her - like that one time, there was that ANBU who almost tripped over her - but mostly, they just left her there to read. Why not, she wasn't making a disturbance, didn't bug anyone and always returned the books and/or scrolls to the correct places on the shelf.

"Sir?"

The man with the long brown hair turned, his eyebrows turning up slightly. "Uh, yes?"

"Can you point me in the direction of the jutsu scrolls?"

He did so, warning her not to get chakra burns, but she shook her head, saying that she was just going to read them.

_What's the point in that?_ Her mind wondered after. _You'd be better to practice, you know._

There was a really nice librarian who was a civilian, who did ask if she wanted a job here and while that did sound very inviting, ("_Unlimited book access!" _Her mind screamed.), she politely refused. She was going to be a student soon and didn't need any more distractions.

**XXXX**

On the summer of her fifth year being alive, Hiromi came across a very nice establishment that she would often eat at - when, at times, she was hiding from her Father when he suddenly decided to cook for dinner - in a back-alley on the southern end. This place was on the other side of town, so it was great. They were nice to her, and had a child who was older than her, but only by a few years. His name was Chōza. And while she didn't get to see much of him - since, he too was in the academy, like most of his family had done, since the were of clan status - he was indifferent about her greenness, and they shared a mutual love of barbequed pork. With apple sauce, of course.

It was one of the few places where she wouldn't get bantered out of.

It was also a place of many happy memories for the growing girl throughout her new life cycle, but that's a story for another day.

**XXXX**

Against the will of her Mother, Hiromi did get to attend the academy - she thanked her Father for the chance, since he was the one that helped her apply without Mother's signature.

"Hiromi!"

"Yes, Okaa-san?"

Her mother looked into her room as she was getting changed. "Have you seen the fillets of fish I brought the other day? I can't seem to find them."

She shrugged, shaking her head.

Her brother was the one to drop her off, since neither parent was able to physically - and mentally - drop her off. As it turned out, her Mother was pregnant again, and the morning sickness had gotten severer this time around.

It took a good ten minutes to walk with him, while he also went on his way to school.

"Hurry it up!" She yelled.

"What for?" He replied, taking his time. "It's just school."

"It's _just_ school for you, but for me it's important, and I don't want to be late!"

Her brother sighed and obeyed. He didn't want to upset her on the first day.

"Now, have you got everything, because we can go back now and get something if you have."

"No." She chirped, shaking her head. "I checked last night!"

"Okay."

"Thanks for dropping me off."

"No problem." He told her, giving her a hung. "You'll do well, for sure. Don't let yourself get beaten up here too, okay? Let someone else strike first."

"I know. Go low and quick."

"And don't get hit."

He waved goodbye to her, and the two split apart for their own worlds. Hers, was walking through the doors on her own, waiting in the training hall with everyone else while the teachers addressed them all. They wore cargo jackets. and she briefly thought back on her old life, the first time she stepped into the Shiz school grounds.

It felt wonderful.

"Alright, the names I just called, please follow Izarashi-sensei to your classroom while I call out the next class."

She was in that one. There were only two classes this year, since there was an influx of small souls for the killing.

And sitting in that class, by far, was killing her.

_No!_ Hiromi yelled in her head. _You can't lose yourself now, what will father think of you! You have to prove them wrong, gotta be the best there is!_

So she tried to keep her attention on what the man said, taking notes down, not bothering anyone in the back of the room. There was a spare seat beside her, since the class was one short of a person - a drop out, she assumed, but would later learn that the child went missing, like children sometimes did. It was a little taboo to speak about it though, because of the secrecy between the ninja of Konoha.

It was fair to say that the kids were judgemental of her. No surprises there. Often she'd be left out in practices where they needed pairs, so she tried to work on her own.

"Today," Izarashi said in a loud voice, his short purple hair tinting as the sun bore down on everyone. It was sunny, and that pleased her a little. "We'll be using real kunai for target practice. Be careful now, and keep to your sections. I don't want anyone losing any eyes."

It seemed alright. She was rather average at it, but didn't miss the canvas. However, this didn't seem efficient enough to those who decided to tease her more - quite ironically, when she looked at their canvases.

"What, can't you aim properly, freak?!"

She sniffed, with an emotionless face. This was how she normally looked though, never really smiling at anyone. Opening her mouth to this type of insult wasn't really worth it. True, she really did need to work on her aim, but she wasn't going to admit that in front of the obaka.

So she turned away, foolishly too, only to be pushed on the ground. Hiromi hissed when she sat herself back up, cursing quietly. She didn't hit back though.

Her instructor sighed. "You need to learn how to protect yourself against people like him."

Abruptly, they were cut off before she could answer with a howling scream. The two, along with the rest of the class watched as the same kid from before - Ki, she remembered - awkwardly stuck under the heavy canvases, that had somehow been uprooted from the ground.

She shrugged when Izarashi asked her later if she knew what had happened to it, ultimately causing the boy to be out of the academy for weeks, nursing a broken arm, she shrugged.

"No." She blinked. "But that's karma for you."

**XXXX**

A few days later, as she ate her bento quietly on the training ground of the academy, she was approached by the strangest of people, who would become an addition to her small circle of friends.

Though she wouldn't admit to it yet. He was just so _weird._

"Yosh! A pleasure to meet your acquaintance!"

She looked around. "Why….are you here?"

"I thought you looked lonely!" He shouted, his small voice booming. The kid was dressed in a plain, sleeveless shirt with shorts and orange legwarmers, ones that made shivers run up her neck whenever she stared at him.

"..." She looked down at her bento, and then back up at the strange kid. "...Okay?"

"So, with your permission, may I have lunch with you so that our friendship may blossom!?"

Hiromi never answered him, but shrugged, and walked away silently, as the kid waved goodbye to her loudly.

His name was Guy.

She didn't even tell him hers until their next training session in class, when they learned of Ki's fate.

**XXXX**

"Who was that?" Her brother asked, when they were eating dinner. Her mother gave her the oddest look, and father asked what he meant by.

"I think Hiromi-chan go a new friend!"

She shook her head. "Uh…..sort of."

"What do you mean, _sort of?"_ Her mother asked. "You must know your friends, they'll be important to you in the future."

"I guess he is." She admitted, then cringing. "But he's so _weird."_

"You don't fall far from that tree Hiromi-chan!" Her brother teased, his eyes thinning. "You're a bottomless pit for food."

Hiromi groaned, leaning back in her seat.

**XXXX**

"_Chistery."_ She whispered when they were alone in the woods, handing him over the fruit that she had managed to get from the markets when the owners weren't looking. Yes, she stole from them, but she hadn't expected him to get here when she was toying with the scrolls from the library.

That one she took after, hiding under her bed.

"You've got to be more careful. Okaa-san almost caught you the other day. And what are you doing, eating fish?"

_I thought monkeys were vegetarian._

He paused, sighing sadly with hesitation. "S….oryy."

"It's okay." She said, hugging him tightly. "I know you're just hungry."

"E….lphi."

"My name's Hiromi now. Can you say that? Hi-RO-mi?"

"Hi….Hi…"

She smiled, sitting down, making sure he was close. "It's okay, take your time. I've got all night. Let's start with vowels again."

**XXXX**

**Replies:**

**Guest: Yes, I feel like that would be very cruel of them if they did. Thanks for reading!**


	4. This Girl, Driven

**Author's Note: Heya guys, here's the next one! :D**

**XXXX**

**X Wicked X**

**xxx**

_**Chapter Four:**_

_This Girl, Driven._

**XXXX**

Surprisingly enough - to Hiromi's perspective, she remained a constant stance in the classroom. Never was she one to skip a class, because she never found them boring enough to. Sure, her parents had bored her with stories from the past, but those were times when she didn't understand much of what they were saying anyway. This was new, and it intrigued her.

Taijutsu was her worst, definitely, though she made a conscious effort to better herself after the news that came a few weeks after the new year, just as she'd turned nine.

Her father, Osami, had been killed while transporting cargo to the land of clouds. This upset her quite a bit and she had heard the rumours of the deteriorating relationship between the two countries. Though while the political stance was wavering at best, both of them agreed to continue trading, the civilian merchants being allowed to do what they always did. However, by who it was not known and suspicions on the cloud country were high; she learned that from a foolish Jounin, who talked too loudly. That feeling came up in her head all too often, and the Ozian's tongue eventually curled up, refusing to communicate with anyone. Just like Elphaba's mother, Hiromi's father had died a tragic death and she missed both of them dearly. Her mother took it harder, since their sister had died as a stillborn. Things weren't looking so good in her ninth year of life.

Hiromi opted to train with Gai sometimes in order to better herself. It felt good to work out, to be outside and away from the gloomy nature that was her home - the word fracturing and melting into nothing, as you couldn't call something that, when you didn't feel comfortable.

They trained before and after school, though Hiromi limited it to two to four times a week - she wasn't a fanatic. Nor was she going to spend ever _more_ time on something when he could read the many scrolls she '_borrowed'_.

Yeah, back to the stealing habit again. She always took them back though. Nobody seemed to care, or notice. The girl was used to being ignored sometimes, and it came with a double edge.

Friends: Hardly any.

Privacy: Too much to care.

**XXXX**

Summer was one of the times of the year where the young girl both loved and hated it. The feeling of heat being absorbed into her body was lovely; leaving skin exposed, however, would add to some nasty comments or glances if she ever decided to wander around. Today was no different, and like any other day, she simply didn't care anymore.

Mother had been craving oranges again. Her stomach was swelling to the size of a beast and while her brother had suddenly decided to take up her father's position, eminently calling it his everlasting goal in life, she was undeniably forced into helping the pregnant woman while the academy was out. It was too hot to study anyway, even by her standards.

And it was on a hardly crowded street - since everyone who was smart was indoors - a street that had banners hanging from the roofs of residential houses, not too far from her home where she happened across Gai again.

"You certainly are glowing today! I can even see some freckles!" He said with a silly grin, a finger pointed to the sky. Accompanying him were two boys, but she gave them no attention. Silently she turned and started walking the other way, grabbing onto the brim of her hat as the wind made her white dress billow.

"I meant it in a nice way!" He yelled, running after her. "You're my friend, you know I'd never try to hurt you!"

"Be that as it may Gai-kun, I'm not pretty. I also have to get these oranges to Okaa-san before she kicks my ass again."

"How is she?"

"Cranky. How's your Otou-san?"

"He's great!"

"Oi Gai-kun, who's this?"

The boy with the blue collar was the one that asked. With dark blue hair and a smile that made her want to distance herself even more - not in the way that Gai smiled - but even so, being intimate and having friends still felt alien to her.

Abruptly, Gai slinked his arm over her shoulder, uncomfortably pulling her in, her hat almost falling off. A smile donned his face as he introduced his friend.

"This is Hiromi-chan, she goes to the academy as well!"

The other kid, Hayate, nodded his head. She knew him from her Mother, who was friends with his Mother, though they never really met before.

"I heard about you." He said. "Weren't you the girl who placed a curse on Sato-san?"

"Sato-san?" She replied, not recognizing the name.

"Ki-san." Gai said.

"Oh. No, he brought that on himself."

"So you _did_ curse him?" The other one asked, in awe.

"No." She said bluntly. "Now let go of me Gai-kun, or who knows? I might actually curse you."

**XXXX**

Unfortunately, the curse story had actually gotten out into the public. She didn't know how because she asked the boys if they did, and adamantly, they said no, and even protected her at one point from some lynching from the other children, to which she said she didn't need protecting from. Hiromi, from this experience, met some more friends as well. Not only Hayate - who, despite being poorly fascinated her with his willpower - and Asuma - who was the Hokage's kid. It seemed these two were born to battle each other with their wits - but some friends who were girls as well. And that scared her a little, for she hadn't had that sort of connection since Glinda.

Her name was Rin, and she treated her the same way Hiromi did to everyone. With fear. Fear of the unknown and of nerves that weren't needed.

The first time the two met was actually when Rin herself was getting bullied. For what reason, Hiromi didn't know. Why did she go help the girl, she didn't know that either. But it happened, and repercussions certainly went down hard.

"Leave her alone." Hiromi told them, sternly. This was the only warning she gave them, and when the punches started flying; one venomous one managed to hit her gut, winding her temporarily. To her surprise, Chistery came to her rescue. He scratched at the kids and howled a cry. Hiromi sat up and the girl crouched beside her, worried eyes scanning.

"I'm fine." Hiromi croaked, as Chistery paddled over to her - Rin, still a little wary of the winged monkey. "Thank you, Chistery-kun."

The monkey smiled, and to Rin's surprise, thanked her.

The greenette looked up, and asked; "Are you alright?"

Rin blinked. "I-I'm fine!"

"No bruises? Those bastards have a good punching motion."

_Though they can't aim. I know the kid was aiming for my chest. If I hadn't moved, I might have been in some trouble._

"_Rin-chan!"_

A boy ran towards the pain, his arm swinging for attention. He was yelling, out of concern, Hiromi concluded. "What happened?! Where are they!?"

"It's okay, it's okay Obito-kun. I'm not hurt."

Hiromi stood, Chistery hiding behind her legs. Quietly, as they talked, she tried to get away, but the brunette stopped her, grabbing her arm. "Wait!"

The boy stared blankly in surprise. Words tumbled out of his mouth before he could realise what he was saying.

"Y-You're green!"

Hiromi's eyes widened, and she gasped. She looked at her arms, and dramatically, cried out; "No way, where!?"

"_Obito-kun!_" Rin curtly whispered. His face turned bright red, before spluttering out several apologises.

Hiromi shrugged. "Don't worry about it, it happens."

"Momikaichuu-chan."

Her spine shivered as her teacher came to get her, Hiromi quickly telling Chistery to vamoose before he could get any closer. That didn't stop him from seeing her, but she was taken away before the other two could stop him.

**XXXX**

Rather surprisingly, it was the Hokage that she was taken to, since there were a lot of children involved in the school skuttle, and all were pointing fingers at her.

She shrugged, when he asked her why.

"Wasn't my fault. The idiots started it themselves."

"They say a rabid monkey attacked them. Do you know what they're talking about, Momikaichuu-can?"

She didn't want to say yes or no.

She knew that he knew already.

"Yeah."

"And _how_ do you explain the monkey?"

"He…" She sighed. "He's mine."

"_Yours?"_

She nodded. "My…..familiar."

He blinked in surprise at the child, who rubbed her elbows, trying desperately to look anywhere else but at him. This child was from a non-clan family, and he had no records of a contract with any _monkeys, _since he had one himself.

"Would you mind, calling him?"

Her eyes thinned. "Why?"

Her abruptness made him pause.

"I wish to meet him. Also, I don't know if you know this, but my summons are monkeys too. Is it alright if I call mine and you call yours?"

She inwardly sighed, biting her cheek. "May I do it in the hallway, Hokage-sama? He's a bit nervous around people."

"Well alright then. Off you go."

She bowed when leaving and closed the door, quietly sighing. She called out to her flying friend, who showed up at a moments notice.

"Hi-ro!" He said, happily moving from one foot to another. She smiled, and took his hand, carefully holding it. He was almost as tall as her and she gave him a hug.

"We're going to meet someone important, so we've got to be on our best behaviour, okay?"

When he didn't reply, Horimi sighed. "Chistery. Be good."

"Be good ! Be good!"

She nodded, and led him in, Chistery hiding behind her slightly. The Hokage was still at his desk, his eyes wandering to her friend, and she straightened her back, her own eyes looking at the large monkey that stood beside him.

He had white fur, and a scowl, along with a forehead protector that had the Konoha symbol on it. She was a little afraid.

"I see what you mean, Sarutobi. I don't know it either."

"His name's Chistery, not _it._" She said curtly, stunning both men.

"Calm down Momikaichuu-chan, I only wanted to see if my friend Enma here recognised him."

She frowned.

_You wouldn't._

"Can he speak?" The large monkey asked, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Almost. He can understand some things, and I've been trying to teach him."

"_Hi-ro." _Chistery whispered and she nodded.

"I know."

The Hokage clasped his hands. "And, do you plan to keep him?"

She nodded, again.

"Then would it be alright, if we sent him with Enma, to learn?"

Hiromi looked at her friend, and asked him slowly. After a while she looked back at the village's leader, then at the monkey and bowed.

"Please take care of him Enma-sama."

**XXXX**

Five months later and the day had finally come. She was ecstatic to her family's sleepy surprise. She left early to meet her new teacher, and soon past seven in the morning, the whole classroom was filled with the ones that had passed.

She was happy to see Gai. She thought he might not make it, after the way things went a couple of weeks before.

"You made it!" He said happily, and she gave him a quick hug. Rin and Obito followed behind, happily talking. She had a fair idea that he liked her, and she pointed it out to him, rather bluntly.

The two liked to tease each other.

She won the last round.

"I know, are you excited?"

"Yes!"

And they sat there for ages, or what seemed like ages. Hiromi had a habit of exaggerating things, but when it so happened, there were only four people left in the class.

"Maybe we'll get put together!" Ebisu said, with enthusiasm.

But when the time came, the three boys were taken away,and only she was left. Soon, the door opened, and she was met with an ANBU.

"Come with me."

With a pausing glance, she followed obediently.

"Am I not good enough?" She said to the Hokage, when the ANBU dropped her off.

"Don't be silly. From today, you'll be training with me."

**XXXX**


End file.
